Bittersweet
by Thilda-Liv
Summary: Beginns in 4th year. Harry takes part in Triw. T.. Ron feels betrayed and left out. At night he wanders through the corridors of Hogwarts. And what he finds there is the beginning of sth that chages his life. RHr ship but not too soon
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

The story begins in the fourth year and will follow the story J.K. Rowling has given.

These wonderful characters do not belong to me, sadly.

All the song texts that will appear do not belong to me either. I will make you aware of it after the song text to which band it belongs.

I hope you'll like this story, the summary sounds a little bit dull but I hope you'll like it.

The whole story is written from Ron's point of view. I hope I got his major thoughts and hope he is not to much out of character.

Have fun, yours Thilda

Ps: I am very sorry for every grammar or spelling mistake. English is not my mother tounge but I really try my best to write in a correct way. Thanks/Danke/tusen takk!


	2. As I lie on the ground

**Reminder: Not my characters, all J.K Rowlings "Babies".**

Chapter 1: As I lie on the ground

Ron was lying on his bed. The curtains were closed so he mustn't see his so called best friend Harry Potter, who had betrayed him. He, the most famous wizard under the age of 17, took part in the triwizard tournament, a massively dangerous but also exciting adventure he ever heard of. And he, Ronald Weasley, an utterly unimportant young man, but still best friend of Harry, couldn't.

_I didn't do it. _He heard Harry say.

_Yeah tel__l it Neville or Colin Creevey, they would even lick your shoes if you asked them to do._

_No, all you want is attention. You are longing for it every time. You threw your name into the goblet... Ah Harry you suck._

Ron was annoyed by everything. The constant asking for Harry's identity "Are you the Harry Potter?" and the preference of Harry by other people made him sick. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get away right now. Away from Harry and away from this darkness which surrounded him.

He got up and left the dormitory and went down to the common room. Yesterday evening he heard that there was a party going on here. But he didn't know that it was this big.

The whole common room was covered with paper streams, festoons, and food. Ron gripped a half full bottle of butter beer and sat down in a big read armchair. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the crackling coming from the fireplace. But even here he could feel Harrys presence. He could imagine how his friend celebrated with all the Gryffindors, with his brothers, his sister and Hermione. Ron couldn't stand it he had to leave Gryffindor tower. Right now!

So Ron got up and walked to the portrait hole, and stepped out of the Common room without a single glance back.

It was dark and silent outside in the corridors of Hogwarts. Ron couldn't stop thinking about the Tournament, the Goblet of Fire, and the Parchment with Harrys name on it.

_Why isn't he honest to me? I mean I still would be angry with him, but he said he is my best friend and best friends tell the truth or not? He is so arrrr, I can stand him. He'll get the glory and I? What do I get? Nothing! Again! It's always like this. And it will always be like that. Face it Weasley. You are the loser and he is the man. He got the money, he'll get the girls and he will be successful in everything he'll do. And you you'll have nothing that is nearly as good as the things he has. _

Ron wandered the long corridors lost in his thoughts. He lived through every situation in which Harry was favoured. At school, in daily life, and even in his own family. He got more and more angry and started to pity himself. Right now it would have been nice to have someone to share his feelings with.

He could tell Hermione, like he did very often when Harry wasn't around. But it wasn't possible right now. She was sleeping. Hermione the good soul was sleeping right now when he needed her the most. And now after realizing this matter he felt even more lonely.

In the 4th floor of Hogwarts castle where a gigantic statue of "Muckley the Moron", who cause the defeat of the troll army in 1398, was standing, two dark characters where hiding. They are waiting for their next victim. For inattentive eyes not to see, they are seeking for a new member. Not already perfect but talented, these are the ones they are looking for.

Ron was still walking, it must be longer than an hour since he left Gryffindor tower. But then in the grey light of the night he saw a blinking thing. It was big. It looked like a muggleish music instrument. A thing called drums. It was dark red, and had silver borders. The sticks were lying in the middle of the biggest drum. The instrument seemed to have a special attraction to him. Even though he knew that drums weren't the quietest music instruments, he sat down on the chair and took the sticks. The were soft and light, and seemed to fit his hands perfectly. Hesitantly the began to beat the drums first one, to hear its sound then the second and even more. It felt good, to hear the sounds developing from his beating. Slowly he formed a certain rhythm. _Hell that feels good!_ Ron thought. He forgot about Harry, the Goblet and everything around him. He just played as if it was the most normal thing in his life.

Behind the statue the two characters began to move.

"Do you think he is the right one?" :the first asked.

"He is talented no question, and fearless. I mean Filch will come any minute now, and he does not care at all." :the second answered. The first laughed silently. "Yeah, he must be a Gryffindor. So shall we do it?"

" Hells yeah, Han!" The character took out its wand and aimed for the red haired boy: "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bucks bite. _**Napcus!**_" With that the red haired boy fell from the chair on the floor. Unable to move he looked like a corpse. It was not easy to say if he was more dead or more alive at this maybe most important moment of his young life.

_to be continued ..._


	3. My talent

**Reminder: All of the characters and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them!**

Chapter 2: My talent 

Black, everything was black. He couldn't feel anything, his senses were numb and his body was motionless. But slowly the darkness seemed to lighten, he heard faint voices speaking. Ron could identify them as female voices which were talking softly, trying not to wake him up.

"Juli, is he dead?"

"No o'course not. … Or does he look like it?"

"Well, he looks a little bit pale."

"I hope it's because he's a red head. They tend to be pale."

"Ok, sounds logical. Oh wait he moves"

Ron opened his eyes. _Bloody hell were am I? _He saw the silhouettes of two young girls. The one had blond hair and the other was brunette. They were bowing over him, and watched his waking. Ron sat up fast and scanned the area around him. He was lying on the floor of a small room which was painted in a dark red colour. Around him he could see more music instruments, a couch and a little table which was covered with loose sheets. The two girls looked at him with little smiles on their faces. Ron jumped up fast. _I have to get away_.: he thought. But he girls held him back.

" Wow, don't be afraid. Everything is ok.": said the brunette. "We do not want to hurt you or anything. Just stay calm. You can leave in a few minutes, we just want you to listen to us for a moment. Let's just sit down over there" The girls went to the couch and sat down. Ron stayed at his place and eyed them suspiciously. Slowly he walked up to the couch and sat down next to the blonde. "Well, you are Hannah Abbot right?": Ron asked her. She smiled "Oh yeah right, we forgot to introduce ourselves. So I am Hannah, and this is my best friend Julianna Greenwood." Julianna shook Ron's hand with a smile. "Oh, I am sorry, but we were so exited, so we forgot about the whole name thing. But now, may I ask who you are?"

Ron watched them both, they seemed to be nice, but still could he trust them? "I don't know if you have to know my name. I usually do not reveal my name to people who kidnap me."

"Ah no, we do not want to kidnap you. Merlin, we are no criminals." Hannah mentioned, and looked at Julianna. "But I guess Julianna should tell you why we brought you here."

Julianna took a deep breath and started: " So stranger, we, Hannah and me, like to play music. We spent a lot of time practicing together when we were young. I mean we are still young, but I refer to the times before Hogwarts. And now we are here for 4 years now and we miss our music a lot. Due to the school rules we are not allowed to bring our instruments with us. So we just have time to play on the big holiday breaks, which is hell not enough anymore. You know Han and me we missed it a lot. So this year we had enough of this stupid rules which disturb our "creative development", and shrank our instruments and took them with us to Hogwarts. But soon we noticed that there was something missing. Just to play duets got boring, and so we had the magnificent idea to search talented people bring them here. Short: We want to found a band." The brunette had a big smile on her face and her cheeks turned slightly red while talking. But still, Ron was confused. _What does she want from me? Why does she tell me all this stuff?_

" Well, he started, why do you tell me all this?"

Julianna continued in a fast and excited way: "Look, we saw you play this night and you played amazingly good. I've never seen or heard anyone play like this. You created a new rhythm out of nowhere. Boy, you are talented and it would be shame if you'd waste all your potential. You'd be the one that we need. The last member to complete our band. And I hope you'll think about it."

Ron was speechless. This girl was telling him that he had a hidden talent. He, who had 6 siblings and a famous friend was special? _This must be a joke. _

"Uhm, are you sure?" he asked irritated.

"Yes." Hannah said cheerfully: "Juli is never wrong in this matter. She also found Brendan. Ah, he is amazing, plays the bass like a young God."

Julianna began to giggle "Woooo, Hannah is in love. My dear Hannah is in love."

Hannah hit her playfully on her arm. "No I'm not. And this is not the point. So, who ever you are, what do you think?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll do it. What do I have to loose?" _I lost already my best friend and this band thing can't be that bad. _

" Oh good. Well we'll meet tomorrow after dinner here in the 4th floor in this room. You have to tab with your wand on the door-handle 5 times and say "Pikko" and then the door opens." :Hannah told him.

They got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, uhmm…" Julianna said.

"Ron. My name is Ron.", he answered.

"Good Ron, we'll meet tomorrow after dinner."

After that Ron left the room and walked up to Gryffindor tower. _This is a chance _he thought, _A chance to break out._ He walked up to his dorm, all he could think about was Julianna, Hannah and the band. But when he entered the room another thought came back, a thought which came back like thousand needles pricking in his body. The thought of his best friend who betrayed him.

_To be continued…_


	4. How to kill loneliness

**Reminder: The Characters and Hogwarts and everything from this world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**The song extract which appears is "Serpentine" by the band "Reamonn". **

**Both is not mine!**

Chapter 3: How to kill loneliness 

Slowly the nature began to wake. Birds started to sing, the animals began to move and a red haired boy awoke with his heart heavier than a massive rock. Ron didn't sleep well. No, not at all. He dreamed of Harry who transformed into a disgusting giant spider and hunted him all over Hogwarts. After this nightmare Ron didn't dare to close his eyes again and now as the sun was rising he couldn't lie anymore. So he got up, got dressed and walked down to the common room.

_It's Saturday morning and you are sittin__g lonely in the common room. You made it this far Weasley. Congratulations._

He looked around and noticed that the common room was clean. _The house elves did a good job. Wonder what Hermione would say… _He smiled …_nothing good._

After more than an hour he heard footsteps coming down from the girl stairs and to his relief he saw Hermione appear at the end of the stairs. She looked at him "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ron smiled "Good morning to you too, Hermione.". She sat next to him and looked at his face. "You are mad at him, aren't you?" He looked away. _Am I this transparent? _

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Look Ron, I know you hate it when he always gets the attention form all people and you get nothing but a short glance. But I think Harry didn't want to take part in this Tournament. He is not experienced enough for the tasks he has to solve. Harry cannot win this Tournament, I am glad if he doesn't die while taking part. Ron, somebody threw Harrys name into the goblet, he didn't do it himself."

Ron still looked away from Hermione, with a low voice he answered: "I cannot believe him Hermione. "

"Why?"

"I dunno." He looked at her. "Do you know how it feels when you never have something you can call yours? I have nothing. My pullovers are not mine, they are from Bill or Charlie. My broom is not mine, it is from Fred…. It's always like this. I have nothing.. and it hurts when people constantly remind me that my family is poor."

Hermione stroke his shoulder, she looked at him with a caring expression, and suddenly she hugged him. Ron felt her hair tickling his nose. _This feels good._ And then he heard her whispering into his ear: "Don't let it get you down. To me you are special."

"Thank you" he said silently. After a few seconds Hermione ended the embrace and got up. "Lets go and have breakfast, you must be hungry." Ron jumped up fast and they left the common room.

After breakfast Ron didn't know what to do with himself. Normally he would spend his time with Harry. They used to play chess or talked about Quidditch, but now he wasn't friends with him anymore. He looked out of the big windows in the common room. He could see the lake and the ship of the Durmstrangs, people walking and Hagrid working behind his hut.

_Is life like this if you have no one to talk to? If so then it is hell… _

"Ron!" Ginny called him. He got up and walked towards her. "Why do you sit around lonely? This doesn't suit you at all. Lets play a round of chess." They played the whole day. Ginny never won as usual. But she never lost the ambition to try to defeat her older brother again and again.

But after 20 lost games she admitted :"Ok Ron I give up. You are the undefeated king of wizard chess." She leaned back into her cosy armchair and watched her brother. "You do not talk to Harry right?" she said.

"Yes." Ron answered short.

"And you do not want to talk about it, correct?"

"Correct."

"Shall I ask Hermione for more information, or are you willing to tell me more?" Ginny pricked.

Ron put his hands behind his head. "I don't want to talk about it. I told you. Ask Hermione."

Ginny smiled, "It's hard to make you out Ronnie. One moment you yell at her like she is the devil himself, and the next time you tell her all your problems and feelings. I wonder how she does this."

Ron looked at his sister for a long time. "I tell you my problems, too. Not just Hermione. You are my sister, and you'd be one of the first who'd hear my problems."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, one of the first. But the first will always be another one." She stood up and tousled his hair. "We'll meet at dinner, I have to find Hermione now. We've got important stuff to talk over."

_Even dinner i__s boring without your best friend._ Ron sat next to Ginny and hardly ate anything. His sister fixed him with a knowing look. Her eyes were filled with sympathy for her brother who seemed to torture himself. "Just talk to him Ron. It'll make you feel better" Ginny told him. He looked up, and answered aggressively: "Pfff, Over my dead body Ginny! I am not the one who made a mistake. I will not talk to him." He stood up, "I'm not hungry anymore, I lost my appetite.". With this he stormed out of the big hall and went straight to the 4th floor. He began to run, but he didn't know why. So he stopped abruptly. _Why do I run? What I am running for? Is it Harry? Does he hunt me through Hogwarts? Bollocks!_

He reached the door where the band room was behind. He tapped the handle 5 times and said "Pikko". The door opened slowly, he slipped in, and closed it behind him. In the room he couldn't see anybody. He was way to early, the dinner just started. So he had time to take a look around. He inspected all the instruments and their sounds. He liked the guitar, it had a sound which made him feel much lighter around his heart. He also tried the bass and the piano, but this instruments hadn't the same effect on him. After testing them he approached the drums in a hesitant way. _This is it, this is the instrument you are supposedly made for? Can it be true or is this just a dream? _He sat down, took the sticks and began to play. Beat after beat he felt more and more save. A rhythm flew through the room he never heard before. First it was easy with just a few combinations but then it got more and more complicated. _This is it. Bloody hell this is better than flying._ Ron felt light, this feeling got so intensive that he lost himself in his rhythm. Just when the door opened Ron awoke from his trance. A boy entered the room. Ron got up from the drums chair as if he was caught while doing something forbidden.

The boy smiled nervously with his hands in his pockets and said: "Hey, well you must be the drummer? Right." Ron shrugged his shoulders "I guess so. Are you Brendan? The girls told me yesterday that there is another one." "Yes that's me. Brendan. Brendan O'Sherry." He shook Rons hand. He seemed to be as nervous as he was. "I am Ron Weasley" Ron introduced himself. "Ah yes I thought so. Your brothers are amazing Quidditch players. Ravenclaw would need such brilliant players, to win the cup at least for one year. But I think Gryffindor and Slytherin will be better than us next year as always."

Ron was relieved. It seemed to be easy to talk to Brendan. He was much smaller than Ron, but this was normal, since he was awesomely tall. Brendan had dark brown nearly black hair and eyes which were as blue as a clear summer sky, just like his eyes.

After talking 10 minutes about this years Quidditch season, the door opened one last time and the two girls entered. Both smiled and said Hello cheerfully, "I am so glad you two really came again. I was afraid that you could have changed your minds. But you're both sitting here, shuu." Julianna mentioned relieved. "So I guess we should start by introducing ourselves again. I am Julianna Greenwood, call me Juli or Julia if you like. I play the guitar."

She looked at Hannah, who started to get red. "Well ,hello guys, I am Hannah and I am the piano girl. Well, of course no other instrument left." Julianna smiled "Yes Hanny. So Brendan this is Ron our drummer. Ron this is Brendan our bassist. Do you want to say something or do you have something to add? Or do you have any questions?", she asked quickly. Ron and Brendan shook their heads, and Julianna continued: "Good ok, uhm … Hannah and me thought that we should start with a kind of improvisation exercise, or whatever you want to call it. We will start to play a song and you two will just try to play with us when you feel like it. Don't be afraid if it doesn't work. You can't always expect to get it right the first time. We just want you to get a feeling for your instruments."

While Julianna explained the task to the two boys, Ron had time to take a closer look at Hannah and her friend. Hannah had blonde, very wavy shoulder long hair and grey green eyes. Her face had an oval shape, and was covered with freckles. Her friend Julianna on the other hand had long straight, thick chestnut brown hair which covered her whole back. Her face was round and looked very friendly. Her eyes were coloured brown with little spots of a bluish colour. She was a little bit smaller than Hannah, which just fit the rest of the appearance.

After Julianna ended, they all took their instruments. Ron was very excited as he sat down behind the drums.

After a short silence Hannah started to play the piano. And Julianna, who held her guitar, began to sing with a clear and pleasant voice:

_Lost on a road going nowhere_

_Trying to take on the world_

_Searching for someone who understands_

_Sweet girl sweet girl _

Hannah's melody was very soft and calm, Ron began as calm as Hannah did to beat a drum in a rhythm which, for his ears, seemed to fit Hannahs.

_Walking through fields of fire _

_Hopelessly reaching for the skies_

_Watching the flamed growing higher _

_Tonight _

Brendan also started to play his bass with Hannah and Ron, and now the last member Julianna who just sang, began to play her guitar.

_She danced like serpentine _

_She's my burning desire _

_She mystifies_

_Her love sets me on fire_

_Oh oh_

With the guitar the song got more dynamic, Ron tried to combine more and more beats and Brendan lost his initial shyness.

They played on without Julianna singing. After a few minutes the girls stopped with wide smiled on their faces and applauded to Ron and Brendan.

"You both did a great job boys." Hannah cheered.

"Fantastic! I am so amazed by you two. Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Julianna agreed. "But I guess we did enough today. I think tomorrow we should do this again. Would that be ok for you two?"

Brendan and Ron nodded enthusiastic.

"Ok then we'll meet again tomorrow." Hannah said, "But you can always come here if you want to practise a bit, or whatever."

Ron was satisfied with himself and his performance, and didn't really want to leave the band room. Nevertheless he knew that it was late and he wasn't allowed to walk through the corridors at night. He and Brendan were about to leave the room when Julianna asked them for one little favour: "Would you guys be so kind, and not tell anybody else what we are doing here. I don't think the professors would appreciate our little music lessons" The boys agreed and left. Together Ron and Brendan walked down the 4th floor. "And Ron how do you feel" Brendan asked. "It's wicked" "Yeah, I totally agree. This is the best thing I've ever done." "It's amazing how this drums work, it's really fun to play." "It's strange, I never really cared about music and now, when I do it myself, it makes me more happy than anything I've done before." They stopped at the stairs which lead down to the 3rd floor. "I have to go down here now. I'll see you tomorrow." said Brendan. Ron waved good bye and left for Gryffindor tower. When he arrived at the common room he saw Hermione reading highly concentrated in an ancient thick book. _Sorry dear for not telling you. Someday I can share this day with you but not now _he said to himself and climbed up to the dorms.

_To be continued__…._

_**Ps: The Song which appeared here is "Serpentine" by Raemonn. This song belongs to this group and not to me!!! **_


	5. Susanna's tale

**Reminder: The Characters and Hogwarts and everything from this world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**The song extract which appears is "****Tage wie dieser" by the band "Juli". **

**Both is not mine!**

Chapter 4: Susanna's tale

Days went by slowly, even though Ron spent much time with his new music mates. But when he was alone, he noticed that he missed, Harry Potter, his best friend. He missed him more than anyone. Normally he would spend the whole day with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione.

She was the cleverest girl he had ever known. But Hermione stuck to Harry. This fact made him even more sad. His best female friend turned her back on him.

On the outside he didn't care. He had, of course, his siblings, Dean and Seamus to talk to. But it wasn't the same. Deep inside him he screamed for his best friends to come back to him, but he was too pride to allow himself to do so.

On a Thursday evening he couldn't stand the solitude anymore and went to the music room. After tapping the door handle with his wand and saying the code word "Pikko", he entered the room silently. To his surprise, he saw a tiny figure sitting on the couch. Julianna held her guitar tightly and stared into nowhere. Then after 2 minutes she started to play a slow and sad melody.

"_Tage wie dieser,_

_kommen nie wieder._

_Tage wie dieser sollten nie vergessen gehen."_

Ron didn't know this foreign language she was singing in. But he felt the grief in her voice. So he just listened to her song.

_Du drehst dich um, und siehst sie wieder.  
Du drehst dich um, und siehst in deinem Kopf die alten Bilder.  
Spürst du noch immer nichts?  
Du siehst das Licht irgendwo am Ende…  
Doch der Augenblick ist jetzt und fließt wie Sand durch deine Hände,  
doch du hältst dich, doch du hältst dich an ihm fest._

Tage wie dieser  
kommen nie wieder  
Tage wie dieser  
sollen nie vergessen gehen

Du sprichst nicht mehr und siehst sie wieder,  
zerstückelt und zerstochen singen sie leise ihre Lieder.  
Sprichst du noch immer nicht? 

_Sie haben es gesagt es würde regen geben.  
Doch wir sitzen hier seit Stunden, trinken Wein und sind einfach nur am Leben.  
Bis unsere Welt zerbricht – es dunkel ist..._

Und alles, was uns bleibt, ist ein neuer Morgen...  
du weißt, was das heißt... 

After this she stopped and broke down, started to cry heavily.

Now Ron couldn't hold himself back. He went to the couch and hugged her tightly.

""Hey, shh…. It's ok…"

"No nothin's all right. Everything's just wrong."

"What's wrong?"

Julianna didn't answer. She just leaned back and hid her face with her hands. Ron couldn't say anything. To him Julianna was always a very positive and cheerful person and now she looked so miserable. After a few endless minutes which felt like hours for Ron, she started to talk in a very low voice: "The times are beginning to change. I'm sure you noticed Ron, safety and freedom will be rare goods in a few months or so. The evil grows quicker than we think. We do not have much time left. But nobody wants to see this. It's so horrible."

Ron was surprised by her words. How could she be that sure? "Why do you think so?"

"You were at the Quidditch world championships, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah it was cruel wasn't it? What they did to the muggels right?"

"More than cruel…"

"My dad, he is an Auror, he was there he saw all that, and hunted the death eaters until he lost their track. Then he came back home, and cried a whole day. I've never seen my dad cry." Tears were now again in her eyes. "And then my mum tried to talk to him. But the only thing he said was 'They are coming back Sanna, they are coming back to get you all again.' And he held her so desperately like never before.

I didn't really understand all this, and so I asked my mum in an undisturbed minute. She told me everything. First I have to say that my mum is a Muggle. Not too interesting so far, but she is a very gifted woman. Well, when she was only 5 years old, she dreamed of a young man. This dream was very blurred, so she couldn't make this young man out. This dream came back in regular intervals and became clearer over the years which went by. My mum saw my dad and heard his voice in her dreams. This is extraordinary for a non magical person, but she knew that she had to meet this man." Julianna smiled as she told Ron the story of her parents. Her mother Susanna, a daughter of a Finnish cook and a German musician, grew up in Hamburg, Germany. With 18 years he moved to England to find the man, who she saw in her dreams. "And then on a concert of her band in a little club in Bristol, she saw him: Jason Greenwood, standing in the first row, right in front of her. My mum is a divinely gifted singer, I have to admit, but this evening she was blown away. She stared at my dad and he looked at her…. the rest is clear I think. He married her after just half a year. He told her that he was a wizard and showed her the wizard world. She showed him her muggle world. They were like water and fire. So different but so familiar. They love each other more than life itself. The family began to grow: First there was my sister Lucianna, then my brother Alexander and last but not least, me, Julianna. But the world was at war, when I was born. My father working as an Auror had to defend our world and his family. He returned home every night to check if we were all ok. He was so scared, that they would kill my mum because she was a muggle. A muggle, who made pure wizard blood dirty. The war became more and more bloody and with that my dad became more and more desperate. He couldn't sleep anymore. In his dreams he saw dead children and heard their mother's grief screams. After the war ended, he quit his work as an Auror and took a job in the law department." Julianna was silent for a few seconds and then continued: "And now after 14 years, my father starts to see them again. The dead he had to bury with his own hands. His fear comes back. He can feel that the dark Lord gets stronger and this time he isn't a trained Auror who could defend his family. He feels weak and useless. And my mum starts to sing her mourning song again. A song she wrote 14 years ago. It's so terrible"

Ron just sat there and didn't know what to say. She looked a picture of misery.

_What shall I do? My god I dunno what to do? ...The song!__ What about the song?_

"Julia, what was that song you sang before?"

She took a deep breath and answered: "_This_ is my mum's mourning song. You know, she always writes songs in her mother tongue when she's sad. But I guess it's not for everyone's ears to hear. Sorry Ron"

"Ah no it's ok. My fault."

Julianna smiled: "Nothing to be sorry about. You're welcome."

She looked at him: "What are you doing here? 'Guess you wanted to be alone, too?"

_Should I talk to her? Would that be clever? What would Hermione do? _

_Hermione? Why is Hermione always in my head? What the hell?_

"Well, I have problems with my friend Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes", Ron answered slightly sour: "He lied to me. He betrayed me. My best mate betrayed me."

Julianna's eyes went wide: "Really? What did he do? Snogged your girlfriend?"

Ron raised his eyebrows: "No. I haven't got a girlfriend."

Julianna laughed at that: "Oy, a girlfriend is nothing so unusual. I thought you had one. I mean you are a nice and friendly guy. But whatever, what did he do?"

"Well, he takes part in the Triwizard Tournament, and he didn't tell me when he put his name in the goblet. He knew I wanted to try it to. But he loves the glory so much, that he just forgot me. Or he did it on purpose. I am sure he did it on purpose. He is so …."

Now Julianna raised her eyebrows: "Ron are you sure he wanted to take part? I mean, it's very dangerous and underaged wizards aren't experienced enough to solve all these tasks. If you ask me, Harry is the one who was betrayed. I wouldn't want to be in his place. If he is very lucky he'll not visit the hospital wing too often. He is in danger Ron. In mortal danger. You must help him where ever you can. It's important! Please, Ron, help him!"

Ron got up abruptly. "This isn't the point…. Ah you don't understand. Mhh Girls! Always the same with you!"

After this he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Julianna behind.

_To be continued…._

Original text by Juli "Tage wie dieser"

Translation:

_Days like this one, will never come back_

_Days like this one, should never be forgotten_

_You turn around, you see them again_

_You turn around and see the old pictures in your head_

_Do you still feel nothing?_

_You see the light, somewhere at the end…._

_But the moment is now, and flows like sand through your hands._

_Nevertheless you hold on, nevertheless you hold on to it. _

_Days like this one, will never come back_

_Days like this one, should never be forgotten_

_You aren't talking anymore and you see them again,_

_Dismembered and stinged all over, _

_they are singing quietly their songs._

_Are you still not talking?_

_They said there will be rain._

_But we're sitting here for hours, drinking wine and we are just alive._

_Until our world breaks down – and it gets dark…_

_And all what remains is a new morning…_

_You know what that means…._

_**Ps: The Song which appeared here is "**__**Tage wie dieser" by Juli. This song belongs to this group and not to me!!! **_

AND! very important: Young authors do need help sometimes. So if you want to support/criticize/encourage me please don't hesitate. I want to know what you think.


End file.
